home_and_away_1988fandomcom-20200215-history
Judith Ackroyd
Storylines Coming to Summer Bay Judith originally came to the Bay in October 1999 at a time when Don Fisher (Norman Coburn) was unmotivated about the headmaster’s job because of private burdens, even going so far as to have a sabbatical permitted. Judith was the person appointed as the new Principal and was an instant hit with the majority of the locals. She and Fisher though, got off on immediately the wrong foot. Fisher told Hayley Smith (Rebecca Cartwright) that his replacement was unusually young and that she must have had extraordinary “qualities” and “abilities”. Curious, Hayley asked Mitch McColl (Cameron Welsh) about what Fisher meant at the caravan park and this conversation happened to be overheard by Judith the gist of Mitch’s interpretation being that she had slept her way up to the top. Judith told Fisher several times that he should mind his own business when they clashed over everything from personal matters to discipline of children. Even Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger) took her to one side to tell her that Fisher had been left to his own devices for a long time and that she shouldn’t take his attitude to heart. Edward Dunglass Judith’s attitude towards new student, Edward Dunglass (Stephen James King), was also strange. She tolerated his rudeness, let him get away with things that no other student could. The truth was later revealed when Judith turned up at the go kart race at the caravan park and startled the whole bunch of the Summer Bay Teens by being addressed as ‘mother’ by Edward. Things for Judith weren’t easy from the start but she did eventually manage to sort out her differences with Don Fisher denying having said anything about her being an ‘ambitious slut’. Having sorted out their differences, the two went on to become good friends. Don was soon to find out that life at home wasn’t exactly easy for Judith either. In fact her son Edward was threatened by possibly having Huntington’s disease, the same illness that had killed her husband. Don’s son Byron’s struggle with cancer smoothed the path for a good friendship between them, with Judith offering to help re-write Don’s novel for Byron after Colleen had corrupted the backups by putting them on top of the loudspeakers. Troubles in Town Bad rumours emerged from this close, night shift-like collaboration. Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher) tended to spread rumours in the first place, then Colleen when overhearing out of context conversation between Judith and Don that she passed on to the Nashes and Gypsy, who couldn’t wait to spread them for she wanted to get back at Judith for preventing her from becoming a school captain by the means of her veto. Judith was rudely attacked by Gypsy Nash (Kimberley Cooper), first of all by mean words and then by a swastika on her windscreen and lipstick-drawn letters saying “fascist-cow”. Judith is somewhat shocked when Edward announces that he has "married" his girlfriend Peta Janossi (Aleetza Wood) in a private ceremony in her garden and they plan to move in together. Neither Judith nor Joel Nash (David Woodley), Peta's foster father are happy about the idea but as a compromise Judith agrees to let Peta move in with them. After Donald's wife, Marilyn (Emily Symons) leaves him following the death of their son, Judith becomes closer to Donald. Edwards is keen for Judith to pursue a relationship with him but she ultimately ends up with the recently separated Joel. When Edward's diagnosis is confirmed, Judith gives him a video message that his father has recorded. Afterwards, Edward and Peta leave to go travelling after Judith arranges for the pair to go and stay with her cousin in Rome as the first stage of their trip. Leaving Summer Bay Judith's relationship with Joel begins to deteriorate when they move into together and discuss the idea of children. When Joel is injured in the mudslide, his wife Natalie (Antoinette Byron) returns. Joel tells Judith he will move back in with her but on the day he is discharged from hospital Judith drives him to Natalie, who he reconciles with and relocates to Queensland with. She is upset but throws herself into applying for a job in Switzerland. Judith worries she has failed the interview but is accepted. Before leaving, she recommends Donald return to his position and hires Sally Fletcher (Kate Ritchie). Relationships Edward Dunglass Edward is the result of an affair she had had some years previous with an older married lecturer, Edward Dunglass Snr. (Peter Sumner). Edward Snr had died of Huntington's disease, meaning there is a fair chance Edward has inherited it. Judith is tolerant of Edward's eccentric, rebellious streak. Donald Fisher While they had a rocky beginning, Judith and Donald begin to see eye-to-eye after she helps him re-write his novel A Letter to Byron. After Donald's wife, Marilyn (Emily Symons) leaves him following the death of their son, Judith becomes closer to Donald. Edward encourages this relationship, but it is short lived. Joel Nash Judith's son Edward, and Joel's foster daughter Peta get "married" and plan to move in together, despite their parents disapproval. After a short relationship with Don, Judith begins to date Joel. Judith's relationship with Joel begins to deteriorate when they move into together and discuss the idea of children. When Joel is injured in the mudslide, his wife Natalie (Antoinette Byron) returns. Joel tells Judith he will move back in with her but on the day he is discharged from hospital Judith drives him to Natalie, who he reconciles with and relocates to Queensland with. Gypsy Nash Judith clashes with Gypsy who runs for school captain when she blocks her appointment. Gypsy retaliates by spreading rumours that Judith is having an affair with Donald.Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Teachers Category:Alive Category:Past characters